Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hands-free balancing scooter, and more particularly, to a hands-free balancing scooter steered twistedly with feet that can allow a rider's hands to be free upon the manipulations in forward and backward driving and the changes in left and right driving directions, so that if the rider wants to change the driving direction of the balancing scooter, he or she twistedly turns turntables mounted on a foothold through his or her both feet stepped on the turntables to left and right sides.
Background of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a conventional stick type balancing scooter. As shown in FIG. 1, first, the conventional stick type balancing scooter is driven with two wheels 22 disposed in left and right sides thereof, while they are keeping their balance in real time during driving. So as to maintain the balance between the two wheels 22, while various electric processors like a gyro sensor are being controlled under a controller, balancing between the two wheels 22 is maintained in real time, thus conducting forward and backward driving and left and right direction changes of the stick type balancing scooter.
As shown in FIG. 1, for example, if the rider holds manipulation handles 71 to incline his or her body forwardly to a given angle in the state of riding on the stick type balancing scooter, the inclination of his or her body is in real time read through a variety of sensors like a gyro sensor, and the two wheels 22 are driven in the direction of the inclination to offset the inclination, so that the stick type balancing scooter can change the position, while being not overturned forwardly due to the generation of the inclination, thus achieving safe driving.
Accordingly, the stick type balancing scooter can maintain its erecting state with the two wheels 22, without losing its balance, and it can be driven forwardly and backwardly according to the moving directions of the center of his or her body. As the manipulation handles 71 pull, further, the changes in the driving direction of the scooter can be achieved.
According to the conventional stick type balancing scooter, however, the rider rides on the scooter in the state of standing upright, while holding the manipulation handles 71 through his or her hands, so that, unfortunately, his or her hands are not freely used during driving. On the other hand, as shown in FIG. 1, a fixing shaft 70 is straightly disposed on the stick type balancing scooter, and the manipulation handles 71 are mounted on the upper portion of the fixing shaft 70, so that the whole volume of the stick type balancing scooter can be bulky, thus making it hard to be kept in the trunk of a vehicle.